The day I die
by Nonamelovessouleater
Summary: This is a soulXmaka black starXtsbaki kidXliz cronaXpatty. It at first is asking for your help. It's kinda about Crona getting stronger. They have to kill medusa, but Crona wants to be the one to kill her. Will he kill medusa or will he fail? Your just ganna have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own soul eater. I wish.

The day I die

By the time ur reading this me and my friends will probily be dead. Oh by the way my name is Maka Albarn. I know this isn't a pleasant way to start talking but it's urgent. If we are not dead we are close to dieing. Just this morning every thing was perfect. My weapon partner soul ask me to be his girl friend and I said yes. Black Star asked Tsubaki she was filled with tears of joy said yes. Kid asked Liz and she said yes. Crona has come a long way and is out of his shell. So he asked Patty out and she happy said yes. Every thing seem perfect till we were all assigned a mission together. What seemed to be a easy fight ended up being the fight that might kill us. As you read this story I hope your not to late to help. You are our only hope know. As soon as u find out where we are tell death. Maybe we can be saved. This is how it all got started.

After everyone was asked out we where given a mission. Little did we know that this mission involved some of the most powerful witches. We headed out on our mission we could all seance the danger that lied ahead.

Even Black Star was being quiet. When we got there we where in a pitch black room then when the lights came on we will see what were up agents.

There were five of the most powerful witches in the world. Some here on free will ,and some forced. Worst of all there was Medusa. I almost went after her on my own for what she has done to Crona and Soul, but soul held me back. I was surprised to see Crona looking as confident after what Medusa did to him. The witches names where Misany, Erica, Medusa, Angela and her body gard Mufuney ,Aracny.

We had to get by them without being noticed. Well that didn't work out to well.

(1st battle )

Black Star- our god has came here to take your soul yahoo!

Tsubaki- black Star! You idiot there not suppose to know we are here.

Maka- maka chop

Black Star- ow that really hurt.

Soul- all of you Shut up we are on a mission

Kid- it's so asymmetrical u garbage. (Medusas)

Medusa- well you don't mean me do you kid

Crona- shut up medusa. No one wants to deal with you! But it has to be done, and I am happy to be the one that's ganna take your life. You almost ruined mine! So I'm ganna ruin what's left of yours. And you will see that your wrong I am strong!

Medusa looked baffled by what her son had told her. She never knew he had it in him. So she simply answered saying " then show me what you have got.

Crona- I won hold back any more.

Know the battle has begun. We haven't been giving her our all. We are waiting for the perfect opening to strike. All the witches left except Medusa. We all resinated with each other and know we were winning. Crona was pleased to see this he had been waiting a long time for her death, but before Crona was able to kill medusa she just dispersed. We all said other time we shall battle, and with that we left.

Crona has been getting stronger. With the help of Soul. I'm proud of him. He even just sounds stronger. Crona has been singing the song monster and it matches his mood very good. He told me this is how he has felt his hole life. I even seen him singing it.

The secret Side of me

I never let you see

I keep it caged but I can't control it

So stay away from me

The beast is ugly

I feel the rage

And I just can't hold it

Its smashing on the walls

In the closet and in the halls

It comes awake

and I can't control it

Hiding under the bed

In my body

In my head

Why won't somebody come

And save me from this

Make it end

I feel it deep within

It's just beneath my skin

I must confess that

I fell like a monster

I hate what I have become

The night has just begun

I must confess that

I feel like a monster

I I

feel like a monster

I I

feel like a monster

My secret side

I keep hid under lock and key

I keep It caged

But I can't control it!

After singing only half of the song Crona starts crying. ihaven't seen him cry in such a long time. You could see that he really meant every thing he said. I felt bad, so I go up to him and give him a big hug, and tell him that he will be alright. Crona thinks of me as his big sister and I'm happy to be just that. Crona only says one thing as he stops crying and it that he will kill Medusa. Even if the last thing he ever does. Soon Crona leaves the room. Leaving me alone. Soul come in the living room. He tells me that Crona just left, and he looked upset. I told soul what happened. Soul said he can understand how bad Crona is hurt, so we leave it with that. Since me and soul are dating we sit down to watch a scary movie. Not to long after the movie starts me get a call saying they have spited Medusa, and we leave right away. When we get to we're Medusa is kid and Crona are already fighting, so we join the battle. This time we are lousing.

Present time( battle )

We gave out all but Medusa still won it looks like we are going to die. Unless we get help soon. Kid, Liz, and patty gave there all, but they feel short. Black Star, and Tsubaki were doing good at first, but a blow they didn't see coming. Even me and Soul were betted. Soul risked his life for me. Soul I'm almost sure is almost dead. Im badly wounded, so is every one else. Only one team still stands with out a scratch, and that's Crona.

He is our only hope to live. Crona let out a huge battle cry as soon as Liz and I got hurt. That was the last stroll for him. At this point u pass out an don't know what going on. I think to my self this is one family feud that they have to take care of. When I wake up Crona is engaged in battle. Medusa sends one last blow to Crona, and sadly he falls, but he isn't dead I can see him breathing. Something Medusa hasn't seen. When Medusa gets close to Crona (with all his strangth) he cuts Medusa head off. Then with a smile on his face he finally faints. I get up and make sure everyone is alive, and they are. I find a piece if glass. I hurry and breath on it so I can write on it. 42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on Death's door. He answers and all I reply with us a help. Then I faint again. At this point everyone is in my mind. Crona , Tsubaki , Black Star , Kid , Liz , Patty, Soul and lastly me. All us girls are in black dresses . ( like the one Maka wears in Souls mind) The guys all are wearing a black suit with a red under shirt and tie. We all sit to discuss our situation, but before we get to sit Crona says that " I have killed Medusa and Maka watched." They all look at him with disbelief. They didn't think Crona had it in him. Soon music starts playing so we start to dance. Liz with kid. Crona with Patty. Black Star with Tsubak. Then Soul and I dance. Since this is the only way we can seem to talk anymore. We all congratulate Crona for facing all his fears. Then Kid for not letting symmetry rool his live. Patty and Black Star for claiming down. Liz for getting over her fears of ghost. Tsubaki for getting stronger. Soul for stopping teasing everyone. Lastly they congratulate me for being a great leader. Then we all wake up in a hospital. We have been out for a week. We should have died. We were lucky this time, but there is still dangers that lay ahead. We still have to fight the kishion. We have a moth to heal. I have a lot of feeling to get out, so I write a song.

I would love

To say I hate you

But what kind of justice

Would that do

It seems to me

I can not hurt you

But you can hurt me

Soon we stand together

As a team

No separating us know

I know this may not be right

But I feel like I left you all to die

I just hope it's all a dream

When I wake up

It won't be what it seems

And you all will forgive me

That's all I could get out before bursting into tears. Soul seems to have seen me singing. I know this because he comes and sits by me.

(There conversation)

Soul- Maka don't think like that non if that was our fault.

Maka- Then why does it feel like it is.

Soul- because your shocked.

Maka- maybe your right.

Soul then lifts my head and gives me a kiss in the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater.

The day I die

After soul kissed me I went to bed.(big mistake) that night I had horrible night mares, but found out that I really can't live without my Papa.

**the dream**

Every adult in the dwma wasgoing insane. Even my Papa. He never liked Soul so that is who heattacks first. I wouldn't leave Soul's side, so my Papa starts saying that he hates me and Mama. He hurt us because he liked seeing us cry. He said he wished I would die, but first watch Soul die. (That's what made me realizeI couldn't live without my Papa.) I was awoken by Soul shaking me, and telling me to wake up. I was so scared. As soon as I sat up I hugged Soul. I cried into his shirt. He ended up spending the rest of the night in my room. We woke up two hours latter to get ready for school. (I have to talk to Papa today) When we got to school I went looking for my Papa. After ten mins. I fond him. I told him my dream and that I could never live without him. Papa said that he always loved me and always will. He also said he didn't hate Soul, and he actually was happy that someone was here for me. I was happy to here that from him. Soul came to find me soon. We went to class. All I s could think about was my family and friends. Dr. Stein sees me in my own world. We tells me to pay attention or he was going to dissect me. That scared me out of my thoughts. The first time we met was in a makeup lesson. I thought he was going to kill us. Soon class got out. Me and Soul start heading tours the lunch room. We are going to met up with Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, and Kid. At lunch we all sit together, but today we have Angela. (she is a friendly witch) We all have the same classes for the rest of the day. We are all happy because Angela finally found a weapon! Angela has been looking for a weapon for two months. We are going to get to met him in our next class.

Ok sorry my chapters aren't going to be very long but I will update almost every day maybe even twice a day

Warangel24: thanks for the review I almost cried reading it and yes the second song is original!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater.:( I wish

The day I die

It's after lunch and we get to met Angela's weapon. His me is Pluto. His parents use to believe in roman gods. Pluto was the War God, but we all know this is a myth. Any way Pluto is a nice guy and is very protective of his mister. They ante each other a long time ago. Pluto was Angela's best friend before she found out she was a witch.(Angela had to move to be safe.) Back then Pluto didn't know he was a weapon, but Angela knew she was a mister. Angela thought that he might be a weapon, but was never sure. She was happy that she wears right. Pluto was her first friend and he was like a brother to her. Know that they are partners they can hang out more. Oh ya says Angela. Pluto is a chain scythe like Tsubaki he can change to but we haven't on locked all the powers. Death told us that we should train with Black Star and Tsubaki. Tsubaki of corse said that she would love to teach Angela and Pluto, but Black Star had different ideas.

( Angela and Black Stars conversation)

Black Star- No a great god like me can't train his followers! Your god would train you and make you a star, but I'm the only star here! Yahoo!

Angela- please Black Star! I know I can't be as great a star as you, but I want to be just like you! Please Oh mighty God of mine!

Black Star- Your god will think about it

Angela- please!

Black Star- Do what ur god says and let me think

Angela- pretends to zip lips and give the key to Black Star

Black Star- (looks at key) You are a worthy follower and your god has decided to teach you! Yahoo! (pretends to unlock and unzip Angela's mouth)

Angela- You will not regret teaching me and thank you!

Black Star-( walks to his seat )

Crona- very clever Angela

Angela- thanks I thought that might work

Soul, Maka, kid, Liz, Patty,Crona,Pluto, and Tsubaki- (laughs) You are a good acter.

Angela- thank you again

Maka- come on guys sit class is ganna start soon

Just after I got done saying that Sid walks in the room to star class.

Warangel24: Pluto is named after you. I thought since Pluto is the roman war god that it kinda fit with your name. And thanks for the reviews and arrests you going to finish the fanficition you started (Chances) please do!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: I don't won Soul eater:(

The day I die

(Angela's point of view)

Today Pluto and I are going to train with Black Star and Tsubaki! Pluto is going to be working with Tsubaki at first and I will work with Black Star. Then later we will work together. We go to Black Stars house. We start admittedly. Pluto and I are going to be assassins. Just like Black Star and Tsubaki! After a little bit of training.(witch Black Star take seriously) Black Star tells me I need to work on my formation. After a little more practice Pluto and I get to work together. Pluto tells me that they unlocked the ninja star and smoke bom modes. As we start practicing I notice that Pluto has gotten lighter. Tsubaki says that's good and it means our soul wavelengths are resignation good. Black Star was proud that I was getting good. They even set up a battle for us with some other new partners. I wasn't aloud to use my witch powers though. I didn't realize how strong we where till we won with one blow to the other team. Then we went agents Black Star and Tsubaki. omd we won! Tsubaki said that she was proud of us and not many new partners would have been able to beat them! Pluto and I are going to call death!

(call with Death)

Angela- 42-42-564 when ever you want to nock on deaths door

Death- hello hello hi waz up

Pluto- we won a battle agents Black Star and Tsubaki

Death- wow that's good

Angela- Death can we have a mission

Death- ya ya I have a mission for you

Angela- what is it

Death- there is a kison in death city I need you to take his soul go out tomorrow and look

Pluto- sounds good

Angela- yep

Pluto- bye death

Death- bye ya

(Angela and Pluto conversation)

Angela-let's go home we still need to get you unpacked

Pluto- I don't want to

Angela- we have to get you moved in

Pluto- fine only if you make dinner today

Angela- fine

Pluto- yes!

Angela- why so happy

Pluto- because I love your cooking

Angela- thank you. By the way you get to do the dishes

Pluto-ugh I don't like doing dishes

Angela- well u have to

(they have been walking home)

Pluto- fine if I have to

Angela- Pluto give me your house key I left mine inside

Pluto- here you go

Angela-thank you

Pluto- walks into house

Angela- wow that's a lot of boxes

Pluto- ya they are mostly video games

Angel- oh let's get started then

Pluto- ok

thanks for all the reviews

Warangel2: I'm happy that you like Pluto

symmetrygirl8deaththekid: first sorry you got your name wrong, but thanks for the reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

The day I die

(Angela and Pluto's conversation)

Angela- ok let's get you unpacked

Pluto- let's get this over with

Angela- let me put on some music on first

Pluto- what kind

Angela- rock

Pluto- cool, by who

Angela- three days grace, Skillet, Black eyed peas

Pluto- Wow I love their music

Angela- Me to and let's get started

Pluto- ok video games first

Angela- (looks at all the video games) we don't need any of these

Pluto- What!

Angela- I have all of these games already

Pluto- I don't believe you

Angela- I will show you

Pluto- then show me

Angela- ok (walks into an extra room)

Pluto- wow, that's more then I have

Angela- so what are you going to do with your old video games

Pluto- I don't know yet

Angela- ok, well let's keep unpacking your stuff

(two hours latter)

Pluto- that took a long time but we are finally done

Angela- ya lets go to bed

Pluto- ya we have to wake up early tomorrow

Angela- I know we need to fight the kishin

Pluto- goodnight

Angela- night

(the fight with the kishin)

Angela and Pluto have spotted the kishin. When Angela said your soul is mine the battle began. Pluto was in the form of a chain sythe. The first hie awas from the kishin it sent Angela flying, but she landed perfectly. Since Angela is also a witch she can use her powers. She makes her and Pluto invisible. Angela attack on the kishin was very powerful. The kishin stumbled backward and hit a building. When it hit the building it passed out. With the chance the Angela stabs the kishin and all that's left was its soul. Pluto then hurried up and ate his first kishin soul.

(Angela and Pluto's conversation)

Angela- Black Star is going to be so proud of us

Pluto- why do you even care what the blue haired freak thinks

Angela- he isn't a freak

Pluto- ok but why do you care a what he thinks

Angela- I met Black Star and Tsubaki when I was little at first they wanted to take my soul. Then actually seen me they said they couldn't hurt a child it would give the night mares. Then the left, but latter I got to see them before Maka killed the kishin. They offered me a place at the dwma where I could always be safe. Black Star and Tsubaki where my first friends at the dwma. Black Star became like a brother to me, and Tsubaki was like a sister. That's why I care

Pluto- sorry I didn't know that

Angela- It's ok

Pluto- lets go home

Angela- not yet I got a text from Maka saying to go to the cafe around the corner

Pluto- do we have to

Angela- yes we do

Pluto- why

Angela- because it's Maka and she kinda scares me

Pluto why are you scarred of her

Angela- first thing her Maka chops secondly she killed the kishin that Death couldn't even kill

Pluto- I see your point, but can we at lest go home and changed your shirt is ripped

Angela- yes I will tell Maka we will be there in about 20mins.

Pluto- sounds good

Angela- lets go

Angela and Pluto get changed and head over to the cafe that Maka was talking about. When they get there they see the hole crew their.

(The coverstion)

Kid- guys looks its Pluto and Angela

Soul- look they lived

Maka- Soul that was rude

Soul- what can I say

Maka- Maka chop

Angela- what was that all about

Maka- just Soul being Soul

Pluto- oh ok

Tsubaki- here guys take a seet

Angela- can I sit by Black Star and Pluto

Tsubaki- sure

Black Star- everyone should want to sit by a big god like me Yahoo!

Tsubaki- Black Star calm down

Black Star- fine

Maka- so how did your first fight with a kishin go

Angela- good only my shirt got torn

Pluto- ya we make a awesome team

Soul- I bet maybe we can battle some time

Pluto and Angela- No!

Soul- why not

Pluto- you and Maka are two strong for us begginers

Soul- when that's cool

Maka- any way how is the new house working for you Pluto

Pluto- good, I live with a gamer girl

Soul- what Angela doesn't play video games

Pluto- yes she does and she is good at them

Black Star- Pluto is telling the truth

Soul- I still don't believe you

Liz,and Patty- ya she is really good

Soul- still dont believe you

Crona and Kid- then why don't we go to your house and play video games all the girls can play really well

Soul- Not Maka

Crona- Maka beats me every time

Kid- no one can beat Crona not even you Soul and we all know that

Soul- My Maka the book worm?

Kid- yes that would be her

Soul- I don't believe you when we play video games I always win

Crona- She takes it easy on you

Soul- no she just can't play

Angela- how about we get going and have a video game war

Pluto- sounds good

Liz and Patty- girls agents boys

Crona, Kid and Black Star- no that's not fair

Soul- ya guys the girls are going to lose

Black Star- Soul you don't know what your talking about

Soul- the guys are going to win

Maka- we will see about that

Soul- so it's a game

Ok thanks everyone for the reviews and Warangel24 and SymmetricalGirl8DeaththeKid please update your stories soon! I can't wait to read them. Oh ya by the way sorry it took me so long to update I had to go to a birthday part and stay after school to practice for a talent show so thanks for your patents.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

The day I die

(Angela's point of view)

Soul doesn't think that us girls could beat him at video games so we are going to make this interesting.

Angela- Soul lets make this interesting

Soul- ya what happens if they guys lose

Angela- you guys have to run around town in only your boxers

Soul- and if you girls lose

Angela- you get to pick

Soul- Ok... You girls have to go to the park and lick the ground

Maka- sounds fair

Angela- do we have a deal

Soul- we have a

Black Star- wait Soul you might want to think before u act

Soul- I'm not going to lose its a deal

Angela- lets get started

(after the video game off)

Soul- I can't believe Maka, abook worm,beat me

Maka- belvieve it

Soul- you even beat Crona and none oIsis boys could

Maka- yep

Soul- so u did always let me win

Maka- at first I couldn't win. Then I started copping you. Then I got good

Soul- ugh

Maka- I can't wait to see you

Soul- say what

Maka- the girls won time to pay the price

Soul- oh no

Patty- oh yes

Liz- come on boys there is a crowd waiting

Kid- Liz we never talked about that

Tusbaki- it was my idea

Maka- and a great idea it was oh and Soul don't talk to any girl till your done your mine

Soul- yes I am

Maka- see you out side

Soul-(mumbles under his breath) Maka sometimes you scare me

Maka- I hurd that

Soul- you didn't here anything

Liz- Maka let's let the boys get ready

Maka- ok

Kid- good job Soul we have to run through town in our boxers

Black Star- ugh this is going to rewin me

Kid- suck it up

Crona- I can deal with this

Soul- your crazzy Crona

Crona- it's not that bad we aren't dieing

Tusbaki- are you guys ready yet

Crona- yes we are

Liz- read set run

Soul- there is so many people

Soul, Black Star, and Kid ran all the way through town. Many pictures and viseos where taken. Mostly by Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty. Soul, Kid, Black Star, and Crona are the girls boyfriends. It was the funniest thing they very seen.

Ok thanks for the reviews and Zoe you should be jelouse! Thanks for reading and all that good stuff!

Ok something like this happened to my friends. A girl dared him to and he ran around town in his boxers luckily I didn't have to see it but I got told it was every funny


End file.
